Can You Keep A Secret?
by ThatOneAnimeFan
Summary: Misa is a new guest that has arrived, without announcement at the phantomhive estate. She has a secret and is afraid to tell anyone it, can she trust Ciel Phantomhive herself or will she have to pretend everythings normal. EchoUchiha has adopted it.
1. Chapter 1

_Me: I don't not own Kuroshitsuji but I SO wish I did but once again I do own misa_

_R&R and Enjoy. BTW MISA IS 13 IN THIS ONE AND SHE HAS THE BUNNY! O-o!_

_But enjoy: D btw Bocchan is young master in Japanese: D_

_Oh yea and if you haven't read my other story check it out pwease _

Sebastian walked in quietly, with the young master's afternoon tea and a letter.

"Your afternoon tea bocchan" Sebastian said, giving him the cup of tea.

Ciel sipped his tea and then put it down in front of him.

Sebastian gave him the letter and waited.

Ciel read the letter and threw it on the desk

"What's his name?" Ciel demanded not even knowing if it was a girl or a boy.

"_Her_ name is Misa Nashi" Sebastian said, correcting him.

"Is she here already!" Ciel asked, obviously mad.

"She is outside about to come in" Sebastian said, calmly

"Okay" Ciel mumbled, not happy with the unexpected visitor or _guest_ for that matter.

Sebastian walked to meet the new house_guest_ who was patiently waiting; he was met with a short blue haired girl about the age of 12 or 13 carrying a bunny and wearing a blue dress to match her eyes and hair.

"It's nice to meet you, young mistress I am Sebastian." Sebastian said, being polite.

"Don't call me miss Sebastian you can just call me misa" I replied.

"Alright" Sebastian said, still watching the girl intently.

"Can I meet the Earl?" I said, smiling.

"Right this way" He said, and started walking up the stairs to the mansion.

I followed the tall dark haired butler up some stairs and to a room, it was very warm in there.

"This is the young master's study "Sebastian said, opening the door.

"Wow it's huge" I said, looking around, and was met with blue eyes but not as light as mine.

"Young Master, this is Misa Nashi , she will be staying here for the time being" Sebastian said, smiling waiting for ciel's reaction.

"It's very nice to meet you Ciel" I said and both Sebastian and ciel himself was shocked that I knew his name.

"You as well" he said, smiling and trying to be polite.

"I will show you where your room is misa" Sebastian said walking towards the door.

"Okay" I said following Sebastian again.

We walked down the halls a few times until he came to the guest room it was plain but I could work with it.

"If you need anything my room is next door." Sebastian said probably leaving me to change.

It was around lunch so I just put on a light blue dress and some shoes.

I was lost in this very big mansion so I went to where I smelled food.

A maid, a chef and a gardener where sitting around talking then they stopped when they saw me.

_Ciel Pov_

'Who is that girl and how did she know my name' I thought furious she's just appears out of nowhere showing up to my estate and then she's a guest and I don't even know where she came from.

"Sebastian!" I said waiting for him to come.

"Yes, bocchan?" he asked as he walked towards the desk.

"Do you have anything on Misa Nashi?" I asked, needing to know more about this mysterious girl .

"No I will have to check" Sebastian said bowing and leaving.

I waited then decided I would play some chess; I started messing with the pieces out of boredom.

"I will get information on Misa Nashi" I said aloud but thinking to myself and it was true I would.

_Misa Pov_

"Umm hi" I said looking at the three.

"Hi Im Finny!" said a boy with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

"H it's nice to meet you finny." I said, giving a smile.

"Im m-maylene and this is b-bard" A maid who looked very pretty said.

"Hi Maylene, Bard" I said also giving them a smile

"Oh! Im sorry I forgot to mention my own name, I'm misa I am a new houseguest" I said quickly, taking my leave.

I ran into some room to see ciel sitting there messing with his chess pieces. I realized I was in his study I must've been running fast.

"Im sorry!" I said, quickly.

Ciel said nothing and just stared _ the way_ he was staring at me made me want to scream _ ' stop looking at me already'_ We just stared at each other and said nothing after a while I just ran back to my room.

I locked the door behind me I just wanted to start over and live a normal life but already ciel is looking at me like I have issues which I do I contemplated why he was looking at me until Sebastian knocked on my door….

"Time for dinner misa" he said and I heard his footsteps retreat …

I didn't know what I was going to do or say at dinner but I thought and thought….

_Ok! My first kuroshitsuji fan fiction I'm soooo happy because I love kuroshitsuji and ciel is too kutee NYA! Lol keela is mad at me because I took cieru from her heehee don't worry keela there is still alois and we all feel sad about what happened in episode 8 TT R.I.P Alois _


	2. Chapter 2

_Even though this story did only get 2 reviews only from me and keela sadly like WOW did you guys like my Naruto one better that much?_

_And come on can you guys just read it once? PLEASE. _

_Well um *Cough Cough* I'm desperate well whatever lets just get to the story._

_Enjoy R&R and yea_

I stood against the door, thinking about dinner. I looked at the mirror that I had brought with me and fixed my hair. After a while, I came out of my room and soon as I did I was lost.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was the butler, Sebastian.

"Are you lost?" he asked, smiling and that wasn't one of his welcoming smiles more like a demon one.

"Yes, do you mind showing me the way?" I asked him, wondering what was behind that creepy smirk of his.

We walked through some halls and down some steps, and then finally we were there. Ciel was sitting at the head of the table. He was waiting for me to sit, I went to a seat and sat across from him, I was too scared to make the wrong move.

The food looked delicious. I decided not to eat first but of course ciel was looking at me again, he was giving me that weird look.

After a while, he started eating and I guess that was my cue to eat after I was finished we drunk some tea. It was also good. I wanted to say something but obliged to.

Once dinner was over, I talked for the first time in a while.

"Thank you for the meal, Earl it was very delicious" I said and got up immediately I ran for my room. I really didn't want Ciel to find out what I was… It would be too dangerous.

I had to be more careful….just had to…

_**Ciel's POV **_

'Why would she run?' I thought to myself, looking at the dinner plate, suspiciously.

"Sebastian, I'm ready for bed." I said, getting up and walked to my room. One we were inside, Sebastian put out my nightclothes, for me to sleep in. Sebastian removed my clothes and dressed me for bed. I got inside of my bed and dismissed Sebastian. My dream that night was very odd. I was in a forest but it was spring time. There was laughing, lots of it.

_**-flashbakie~!-**_

_The giggling was endless. It was a girl's laughter. "Stop that noise!" I yelled and then I saw where it was coming from. A girl about my age, wearing a black dress with a blue ribbon around the waist, stared down at me from her position on the tree. "But it is too quiet, here that is why I have to fill it with laughter to make it seem happier" She said and jumped from the tree. I froze. It was Misa. And she was smiling and laughing. "Why do you look so, scared Ciel" She said and walked towards me. There was an animal in her arms. "What is that?" I asked, reaching out to touch it, but as soon as I did, she moved back. "This is Celebi; it is the forest protector (Ever seen Pokémon?). I tilted my head I didn't get it. "What are you?" I yelled and tried to move closer, but every time I moved she disappeared. Then she was on my back. "That is for me to know and for you to… (Damon Salvatore Moment). _

"_Wha-"I asked but then I was awake and screaming. _

_**-Flashbakie End-**_

"Is something wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked, parting the curtains.

"No, I'm fine" I said and layed my head against the pillow, what was that!

_Dun dun dun, letting you know I no longer own this story EchoUchiha adopted this from me, hoped you enjoyed R &R and Bye._


End file.
